


She wouldn't like this

by CureTwinkle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureTwinkle/pseuds/CureTwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Nooroo gets a cutting word or two in before turning Gabriel into Hawkmoth. Based on the guess that Gabriel is Hawkmoth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She wouldn't like this

Footsteps and a door's slow creak alerted Nooroo to their miraculous holder's presence. Yet again time to have their powers abused.

"Nooroo, transfo-"Gabriel reached for the moth pin.

"My friends are looking for me. They probably know something's wrong by now."Nooroo interrupted to stall for some time.

"I highly doubt. They would have done so by now if they cared." The man shot back; aiming to hurt.

"They do care. They have hearts unlike you."The kwami spat.

"Enough. Let't just get-"Gabriel felt some anger rising.

"SHE WOULD HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS!!!" Nooroo snapped, "ALL SHE DID AND YOU'RE DESTROYING IT!!! SHE WAS SO GOOD AND DID WHATEVER POSSIBLE TO HELP OTHERS!!"

"I'M NOTHING LIKE HER!!! BUT I NEED HER BACK!!! NOTHING ELSE MATTERS!!!" Gabriel's anger broke through, "I DON'T CARE WHAT LOWS I SINK TO ANYMORE!!!

"SHE"LL HATE YOU!!! EVEN IF YOU DO GET HER BACK!! SHE'LL-!!!" Nooroo tried to argue but got pulled into the moth miraculous by force.

"She won't . She'll love me like always..."Hawkmoth affirmed to himself as the window opened.

A moth floated into his hand and he changed it into a akuma before sending it out. No matter what Nooroo said, he'd get his wife back and things would be normal again.


End file.
